La Nouvelle vie
by deedee4sho
Summary: two runaways go to forks washington and meet their super sexy boyfriends.. who just happen to be edward cullen and jacob black! all characters recognizable are stephanie meyers. and karlie and me are partners in crime
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karlie pov

I hurried onto the plane, my best friend Deidra by my side. We had just ran from our parents, and were heading to Forks, Washington. Deidra fell asleep as soon as she was in a seat, of course, she easily fell asleep, I smiled at the thought. We were both 17 and had blonde hair, only mine is more brown; we had the same personalities but I was way more clumsy and a little more mature, except if I had sugar, I can go a little crazy and hyper. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Deidra shaking me and yelling my name, "Karlie, wakey wakey, we are in Seattle!"  
I sighed and stood up and hurried off the plane, Deidra followed behind me. We grabbed our suitcases, filled with all of our favorite things, back in California. I came from a kind of rich family, so I had all the money we would need and my grandma's credit card in case of emergencies. " Um, Karlie, I hate to be a pain, but how are we going to drive to Forks, we don't have a car."  
I hadn't thought of that, "Well, I have experience in Grand Theft Auto."  
" The video game?"  
" Yes, but how different can it be in real life?"  
She shrugged as we walked out into the chilly, Seattle air, I knew I would have to get used to no sun for awhile, "Okay, I'm thinking, fast and expensive, like that Ferrari Enzo." Yes, i was a total autophile; I couldn't help but be raised in a family of car fanatics. Deidra stared at me like I had two heads, "A what?"  
" It's a nice car that goes fast and is my dream car and there so happens to be one right there!" I pointed towards it.  
" Whoa, that is nice, but the owner probably has the keys."  
"So?"  
" Fine, do your magic and steal the nice car."  
I smiled as we walked casually towards it, "Wait, Karlie, I want a Mountain Dew!"  
" No caffeine for you or me for a while, okay?"  
"But, I want one!"  
" My final answer is...no."  
I went to the drivers side of the Ferrari and peaked inside, 'well what do you know, it's unlocked;, I thought. I opened the door and stepped inside, I breathed in the leather smell and rubbed the seat. Deidra opened the back doors and threw her luggage in, I threw mine over the seat and watched Deidra get into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on, I rolled my eyes.  
" Okay, how are you going to start the car?"  
" Easy, do you have a bobby pin?"  
" I thought that was for locks?"  
" It works for cars to, just do you have one?"  
Deidra dug into her pockets and found one and handed it to me, I smiled as I put it in the ignition and turned, the car purred to life, I screamed with excitement, Deidra sighed, " We are probably going to be on America's Most Wanted."  
I glared at her as I backed the beautiful car out of the parking lot of the airport.  
I drove-Deidra slept- through the streets of Washington a little faster than the speed limit, but we were already counted as criminals, it didn't matter.  
After a few hours, we passed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Forks.' I smiled and sped through the small town, I was becoming glad no cops were in sight, to see little old me in a fancy car, going over 80 mph. I passed an old two story house and pulled a U-turn and parked in front of the house, it was two stories and it looked abandon, " Deidra, wake up, I found us a house!" Her eyelids fluttered, and then she opened them, "Huh?"  
" I found a house; I knew we might be lucky." I smiled like a little kid with $20 in a candy store.  
We opened the doors of the car and stepped out into the misty, cold air, I shivered, only because I was wearing a tank top and shorts, I normally didn't get cold. Deidra on the other hand, wore jeans and a big jacket. We walked up to the door and Deidra knocked, "Um, Deidra, I don't think anyone is in there."  
" Well, you never know, some hobo or something might live in here."  
I shrugged and turned the doorknob, it was locked. 'Good thing I went through kick-boxing, well for a month' I thought. I raised my foot up and kicked the door, it fell down, "Well, that was easy, thought it would pick a fight with me." I smirked and walked in, Deidra stayed by the broken down door, "That needs to be fixed."  
" No, really", I said sarcastically, that was another problem I had, my sarcasm. Deidra walked in, "It's dusty."  
I glanced back at her and sighed, "You're right, but we can live, it has a kitchen, living room, and there must be a bathroom and bedrooms upstairs."  
She nodded and walked around, "Um, don't we have to go to school?"  
I looked at her, "I'm sure we can get enrolled in the high school here, it's almost time for school to start here, so it should be easy."  
" Okay, whatever you say, whoa I just rhymed!"  
I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs, and I was right there was three doors facing me, I walked to the one in front of me and turned the knob and the door slowly opened, like one of those doors in the cheesy scary movies that most people are scared of, the room was not as large as I hoped, but it had a view of the front yard, a tree was right outside the window, " Guess this one will do for me", I mumbled and set my suitcase in the middle of the empty room.  
"Deidra, come on, you can have the other room, it's bigger, and I know you well enough, that you probably want it." I heard her hurry up the stairs and into the room next to mine, "Uh huh, it is bigger!" I smiled and went to my suitcase and pulled out some of my giant blankets I packed in it, like I needed them though. I smiled and pulled out my laptop and its charger and plugged it into the nearest wall outlet, my laptop was my baby. I dug around my clothes and found my cell phone, and turned it on, I waited for it patiently and played with my hair. I looked back down and saw I had 5 new voicemails and 10 new txt messages, all from my parents. I erased everything and hurried downstairs, "There has to be a phone book somewhere", I mumbled. Hidden in the corner I found what I was looking for, but it was all covered dust, I sighed and picked it up, blowing off the front cover. I flipped through it and found the number for the high school, I dialed. I sat on the floor while it rang, " Hello, Forks High School, how may I help you?"  
" Hi, I was wondering if I could register me and a friend, we just moved here."  
" Umm, okay, I need your names, address, and all that other stuff."  
I sighed and gave her all the necessary information. I snapped my phone shut, and sighed, I could tell my life along with Deidra's was really going to change; only I didn't how much it would.


	2. Chapter 2

La Nouvelle Vie(Chapter 2)

Deidra's POV  
Thursday Sept. 25, 2008

" Deidra, wake up, first day of school, again", I heard Karlie scream from the foot of my bed. It had been a month  
since we ran away from our homes in California to rainy, cloudy Forks, Washington. Karlie and I went shopping for  
furniture and other important things to live on our own by, and I was glad Karlie had her grandma's credit card,  
she had supported it us by saying it would be good to live on our own. Karlie still didn't let me drink Mountain  
Dew for the time being, which was pretty depressing, but she had a good reason, " We would probably ruin the  
house", is what she had said. " C'mon, we have to leave in a couple minutes, get dressed!" She was, of course,  
already dressed and ready, wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt, she never got cold, was her excuse for never  
wearing a jacket. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out of my room, " Ok, I'm up, now get out!"  
" Okay, be ready in 10 minutes, or else!"  
" Or else what", I mumbled. I would never really say that to Karlie, since I knew what she could do for the 'or else.'  
I quickly got ready, I dressed in a purple sweater and my favorite jacket and jeans. I stuffed my cellphone quickly into  
my pocket and followed Karlie out our Ferrari, which Karlie stole at the Seattle airport, she knew alot about cars, more than  
I thought any girl could. She got into the driver's seat quickly and pulled out the key she got made for the car, before  
she had to use a bobby pin, which I was amazed that that worked. I quickly put my seat belt on, knowing how she liked  
to speed down the wet roads.  
We were at the high school in less than 10 minutes, I guess it wasn't that far from the house then I thought,  
I shrugged and we walked to the main office, as the sign pointed us out. The lady at the front counter looked up at us  
as we walked into the warm building. Karlie walked up to her desk as I stood by the door and looked out the window as  
students walked onto the campus. Karlie handed me a schedule and a map, " We have the same schedule, so I guess  
that's good." We walked out into the rain, Karlie's light brown hair started turning darker as it got soaked, " Still refusing  
to where a jacket?"  
" I've told you time and time again, I don't get cold."  
I rolled my eyes, " Okay, so we have Trig first hour, let's go, I'm cold."  
Karlie smirked as rushed to the building, there wasn't many students here as far as I could tell, I guess since the town  
was so small. Karlie opened the door and I walked in, we walked towards the teacher, I looked at the now quiet class  
as they watched us, I noticed two empty seats, one next to a short kid with spiked blonde hair and in front of it was one  
next to a tall, indian kid who had long black hair and looked very muscular and had a cute smile, wait he was smiling  
at me, I smiled shyly back and looked back at the teacher, who signed my schedule. He assigned our seats, and what  
do you know, I get to sit next to the hot, smiling guy. Karlie took a seat behind me and gave me a watchful eye, like  
a hawk watching her prey.  
I sat down next to him, " Hi, I'm Jacob Black." I looked up at him then I heard a small yelp behind me, I knew  
that yelp, " Karlie, you okay", I asked without even looking at her, of course she tripped over something."Yes", she said  
a few small giggles floated around the room. I sighed, and looked back at Jacob, " I'm Deidra." I smiled and looked back  
at Karlie who was talking to the kid next to her, " So, Mike, why do you keep staring at me?" I saw Mike blush and look  
away, I guess that's what Karlie got for always tripping and looking like a clumsy girl who needed a boyfriend, she just  
said she didn't want one, because boys are trouble, I rolled my eyes. " So, Deidra, where did you move from?"  
I looked at Jacob, " Oh, California."  
" Why did you move out here, in the middle of nowhere, with rain and clouds, and barely any sun?"  
" Because, um...promise you won't tell?"  
He nodded, I sighed, " Well, me and my friend, Karlie, ran away from home, and we never wanted to be found."  
" Oh, well, guess that helps, so how did you found out about Forks?"  
" Karlie threw a dart at a map, it was a quick decision, so it landed in Forks."  
He smiled, " Um, I was wondering, if you wanted to go to a bonfire Saturday night, down in La Push, which is where I live."  
I heard Karlie cough behind me, I ignored her, " Sure, um where in La Push?"  
" First Beach, I can give you directions if you want, what's your phone number." I wrote my cell phone number  
on a piece of paper and slipped it to him, " Call me later and tell me." He smiled and nodded. I didn't notice that an hour  
passed and the bell rang, " See you later then Jacob." He nodded and walked into the rain, " Boys are trouble", I heard  
Karlie mumble next to me. I punched her bare arm lightly, " Not all of them are." She rolled her eyes, " Okay, we have  
Biology next, my favorite." Karlie loved Biology, well mostly the expieriment parts.  
We walked into the small classroom  
that had two person, black topped desks. Three seats were availble, one desk was fully empty way in the back and another  
seat that was next to a girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, she looked nice. We handed the teacher our schedules,  
he told me to sit next to the girl, and Karlie in the back. She walked down the small aisle, boys looked up at her as she  
stumbled over a book on the ground, she caught herself and sat in back. " Hi, I'm Deidra", I said to the girl next to me.  
" I'm Angela.", she said quietly, I smiled, I guess we could get along well, she would probably do better with Karlie, though.  
" Has anyone seen Cullen?" The teacher asked, 'Who would name there kid, Cullen?' I thought.  
" Edward is probably hiking with his family, I haven't seen any of them", said a some random kid. 'Oh, his name was Edward  
maybe, that's who Karlie is going to sit next to, since that's the only seat left.' I thought staring at the desk.  
" So, you came from California", asked Angela.  
" Yeah, how did you know?"  
" Oh, we heard about two new girls coming to Forks from California."  
I smiled, " You heard right then."  
She smiled back.  
The rest of the day went by quickly, Karlie and I had English 3rd hour, PE 4th, after that was lunch, and then of course,  
5th hour we had History,what was weird though, we had another Cullen in our 5th hour class, named Alice, I'm guessing, she is Edward's  
sister or cousin. 6th hour we had French, which was a fun class, since I knew French and Karlie knew some. Last for 7th hour we had Choir, which I am a  
good singer and Karlie was okay, but she wouldn't be a singer for her occupation, she would rather be a race-car driver, of course.  
Karlie and I walked towards the Ferrari some boys were standing by, I sighed, " Karlie, can I get my own car?"  
" Be my guest, you don't like my driving, so get your own, something cheap though, like a Bentley, or something."  
I smiled and nodded, 'Perfect'.  
Karlie walked to the drivers side of the car, the boys watched her as she got in, I quietly got in the passenger seat as she already backed out  
of the parking spot. We drove to a car dealership in silence, she dropped me off when we got there and handed me her grandma's credit card, " Nothing  
exspensive, don't forget." I nodded as she sped off, some people on the sidewalk watched the flashy car and then looked at me, I sighed and hurried inside.  
I did as Karlie said and got a Bentley, it was a little exspensive, but I liked it, and I could go whatever speed I wanted to, and that was the  
legal limit. I parked in our driveway of our newly transformed home and walked inside, Karlie was sitting on the couch with her laptop and our medium sized  
TV in front of her was showing a commercial for the movie, "Mama Mia!". Karlie said it was a good movie, I shrugged and sat down next to her, she was  
shopping online, " What are you looking for?" "  
She shrugged and exited out of the site and closed the laptop, " Well, tomarrow is probably going to be another boring day!"  
Sometimes, she could be so optimistic if she wanted to, I had a weird feeling tomarrow was not going to be as boring, as Karlie thought


End file.
